1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to an adaptive liquid crystal display panel that reduces picture quality deterioration, and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, referred to as “LCD”) device has liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix in a liquid crystal display panel to control a light transmittance of the liquid crystal in accordance with a video signal, thereby displaying a picture. For this, the liquid crystal display device includes the liquid crystal display panel where the liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix and a drive circuit to drive the liquid crystal display panel.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram partially representing a related art liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel shown in FIG. 1 includes a picture display device 96 having a liquid crystal cell matrix, data pads DP for applying a drive signal to a data line DL, and gate pads for sequentially applying a scan signal to the gate line GL of the picture display part 96.
The data pads DP and the gate pads GP connect to a TCP (tape carrier package: not shown) on which there are mounted a data driver (not shown) for generating the data signal and a gate driver (not shown) for generating the gate signal.
The gate driver sequentially supplies the scan signal to the corresponding gate line GL through each of the gate pads GP.
The data driver supplies the video signal to the corresponding data line DL through each of the data pads DP whenever the scan signal is supplied to the corresponding gate line GI.
The picture display device 96 has the liquid crystal cells LC arranged in a matrix to display a picture. Each of the liquid crystal cells LC includes a thin film transistor 6 (hereinafter, referred to as “TFT”) connected to the gate line GL and the data line DL. The TFT 6 has the liquid crystal cell LC charged with the video signal from the data line DL in response to the scan signal supplied to the gate line GL. The liquid crystal with dielectric anisotropy reacts to the charged video signal so that the liquid crystal cell LC controls the light transmittance to realize a specified gray level.
On the other hand, the TFT substrate manufactured by a plurality of patterning processes and goes through an inspection process for detecting whether or not the signal line is bad and whether or not the TFT is bad, for example, a short of the signal line.
The inspection of the signal line of the TFT substrate uses first and second shorting bars and a shorting ling commonly connected to each of the first and second shorting bars.
The first shorting bar applies the inspection signal to the data pad through the shorting line commonly connected to the second shorting bar to inspect whether or not the TFT substrate is bad after completing the TFT array substrate.
The TFT array substrate after being judged to be good through the inspection has liquid crystal injected after being joined to a color filter (hereinafter, referred to as “CF”). The CF array substrate and the TFT array substrate to which the liquid crystal is injected have the first shorting bar removed by a scribing process. Then, the inspection signal is applied to the data pad through the second shorting bar to inspect each pixel after the liquid crystal injection.
FIG. 2 is a sectional diagram representing an inspection wire line for inspecting the related art liquid crystal display panel, and FIG. 3 is a diagram representing a slanting bare spot shown in a picture display part of the related art liquid crystal display panel.
Referring to FIG. 2, the related art liquid crystal display panel uses an organic insulating material 44 that may include BCB and acrylic resin as a passivation film 50. The organic passivation film 50 formed at an outer area of the liquid crystal display panel is formed on a lower substrate 42 where a step difference (d) is formed between the shorting lines OSL, ESL and the gate insulating film 44, i.e., the step difference (d) has a depth equal to a height of odd and even shorting lines OSL, ESL.
Herein, the organic passivation film 50 is evenly formed by a spin coating method, but there is a problem in that the organic insulating material is not uniform to the outer part of the liquid crystal display panel. Specifically, the shorting bar, the shorting line OSL, ESL, the data pad in the outer area of the liquid crystal display panel block the spread of and the organic passivation film 50 due to the step formed by the shorting bar, the shorting line OSL, ESL, and the data pad, thereby resulting in a bare spot in the outer part of the liquid crystal display panel 96. The bare spot, as shown in FIG. 3, expands into a display area, and the bare spot in the display area deteriorates the picture quality of the liquid crystal display panel. The bare spot caused by the step becomes more prominent due to an ohmic contact layer 48 and a semiconductor layer 14 in a lower part of a data pad lower electrode 36. The ohmic contact layer 48 and the semiconductor layer 14 of the data pad are formed to improve the adhesive strength between the data pad lower electrode 36 and the gate insulating film 44, but there is a problem in that the semiconductor layer 14 and the ohmic contact layer 48 cause the step difference (d) between the data pad lower electrode 36 and the gate insulating film 44 to be larger.